Promesse
by Gibi
Summary: Réponse au challenge : et si Sam et Dean avaient eu la même enfance que Max Miller ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ceci n'est écrit que par plaisir et ne reçoit comme rémunération que vos commentaires !

Réponse au challenge proposé sur le forum de P.L. Winter (challenge forum).

* * *

**Je te promets**

Le corps du petit garçon se raidit dans son lit. Les pas de l'autre côté de la porte étaient lourds, trainants, et n'annonçaient qu'une chose. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors même qu'il aurait voulu arrêter de respirer. Il n'osait pas bouger pour regarder son frère aîné, qui dormait dans l'autre lit, de peur de faire du bruit.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si difficile ? Tout avait commencé le jour où sa mère était morte dans sa nursery, tuée par sa faute, pour le protéger, lui, le monstre. C'est comme ça que son père le surnommait, lorsqu'il était en colère. C'est lui qui aurait du mourir, son père aurait été heureux, et Dean aurait toujours sa mère. C'était lui le responsable, il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il essaya de trouver une meilleure position, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Son père l'avait encore "disputé" à cause d'un verre qu'il avait oublié de laver. Il était rentré de l'école. John Winchester l'attendait dans la cuisine. Rien qu'à ses yeux emplis de haine, Sam savait ce qui allait arriver et la première gifle s'abattit sur sa joue avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir la main de son père se lever. Il recula dans un coin de la pièce, se blottissant en boule pour offrir le moins d'endroit à frapper. Les coups étaient violents, mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était les noms qu'il employait, celui de monstre, de dégénéré, d'assassin. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il le laissa là, comme une chose insignifiante. Ce n'est que lorsque Dean rentra un peu plus tard, qu'enfin il osa se relever.

"Ho, Sammy !" murmura l'adolescent. "Allez ! Viens !"

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait de son nez et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Sam n'osait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans le regard de son frère et puis il l'avait mérité, s'il avait fait un peu plus attention.

"Je suis désolé… j'ai encore étais collé, si non je serais rentré plus tôt et je l'aurais empêché."

Sam regarda les poings de son frère se serrer en disant ça, et par automatisme, il s'écarta de lui en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

"Sam !" commença Dean, en voyant la réaction de son frère. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à le regarder. Ce que le plus jeune Winchester lut dans les yeux de son aîné n'était pas de la pitié, ni de l'indifférence mais de la colère mêlée de tristesse.

"Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je te le promets. Il ne faut pas que tu croies ce qu'il te dit, tu n'y es pour rien… Un jour on partira d'ici, on aura une maison rien que pour nous deux et on mangera de la glace au chocolat à chaque repas, si cela nous dit."

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Sam hoche la tête et n'esquisse un début de sourire. Il eut envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras, mais il en fut incapable. On ne lui avait pas appris à montrer ce genre d'émotion. Il resta face à ce grand frère qui était toujours là pour le protéger sans être capable de le remercier, sans être capable de tout simplement lui dire 'je t'aime'.

"Va finir tes devoirs !" lui ordonna Dean, d'une voix douce.

Il se précipita vers le salon, rassurer par la présence de Dean. Sam savait que temps qu'il était là, il ne risquait rien. Dean était fort, un jour il avait frappé leur père, après que celui-ci s'en soit pris à Sam. Il avait eu peur, car il n'avait jamais vu son père lever la main sur son grand frère, mais il n'avait pas riposté. Leur père était resté là, à les regarder avant de s'enfuir.

Il arrêta de ressasser tout ça lorsque la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla, laissant passer un rayon de lumière. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. L'instant lui parut durer une éternité, puis enfin, la petite chambre retrouva sa pénombre. Sam se roula en boule dans son lit, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

"Un jour on partira d'ici, Sammy" murmura Dean, "je te le jure."

Sam s'endormit, la tête remplie de la promesse de son frère, rêvant d'un avenir plus serein et plein d'amour.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : premièrement, je présente mes excuses à tous ceux qui attendent une suite depuis presque 1 an. Mon ordinateur ma perdu ma fic et je n'avais jamais pris le temps de la retaper. J'espère qu'au moins ce chapitre répondra à votre attente.

Ensuite, merci à Cdidounne (vœu exaucé), circleofstars (I understand your french, and the show is now in France), Labellefemmeecrivain (thanks and good luck for your studies), Mellaithwen (and my English is poor too, but thanks to read), et NiNa (et bien j'espére que tu liras ce chapitre).

Bonne lecture à tous !or Good reading !

* * *

Dean gara sa voiture juste devant la chambre d'hôtel. Il remarqua que le pick-up de son père n'était pas là, et que la chambre qu'il occupait avec son frère était éteinte. Autant pour son père il ne s'inquiéta pas, John Winchester avait cette manie de disparaître sans rien dire, puis un jour, il téléphonait à ses fils qui devaient alors le rejoindre, parfois à l'autre bout du pays. Mais que leur chambre soit dans la pénombre, alors qu'il était tout juste 21 heures… 

Il pénétra dans la pièce, priant pour ne pas trouver, encore une fois, son frère à moitié inconscient, baignant dans son propre sang. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire à Sam de venir avec lui pour interroger les témoins. Mais Sam avait préféré s'occuper des recherches à la bibliothèque, prétextant quand séparant les taches entre eux deux, ils iraient plus vite. Il avait alors fait promettre à son jeune frère de l'attendre, de ne pas rentrer seul, mais Sam en avait sûrement eu marre de patienter.

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il, en allumant le plafonnier. Il sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade, comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Laisser Sam et leur père ensemble !

Sam était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Il ne releva pas la tête, restant blotti.

"Hé, Sam !" Dean se baissa au niveau de son frère.

Sam daigna enfin regarder son aîné, dévoilant un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. Les traces étaient là, rappelant à Dean qu'il n'avait pas fait son boulot, celui de protéger son frère.

"Sam, je suis…"

"Laisse moi partir" murmura Sam, coupant Dean.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, pris au dépourvu par le regarde de son frère et ses paroles.

"Laisse moi partir, Dean" répéta Sam.

Dean se releva et fit quelques pas dans la petite chambre. Il remarqua le sac de son frère posé sur une chaise.

"Sam ?" l'interrogea-t-il. Non, il avait mal compris, Sam ne pouvait pas partir, l'abandonner ?

"Il va me tuer, si je ne me tue pas avant… S'il te plaît, laisse moi partir" supplia Sam. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à son frère, il avait toujours encaissé les coups de son père, les insultes. Mais ce soir il avait compris que son père ne changerait jamais. Et il avait aussi compris que Dean ne pouvait pas le protéger tout le temps. Qu'il leurs faisait plus de mal en restant avec eux.

"Sammy… Je ne peux pas… Tu es mineur… Je…"

"Je ne partirai jamais sans ton accord, Dean" compléta Sam, tristement.

"Sammy…" Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sam le rejoignit.

Dean observa son frère, ses blessures. Il savait que s'il lui enlevait son t-shirt, il trouverait d'autres bleus.

"Où ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le pasteur Jim… Il connaît des gens qui peuvent m'aider. Il suffit que je lui passe un coup de fil et…" expliqua Sam, sans oser regarder Dean.

Dean soupira. Sam ne regardait jamais les gens en face, comme il ne souriait jamais, comme il n'avait jamais vraiment l'air heureux… tout ça il le savait.

"Tu pourrais venir avec moi" proposa doucement Sam.

"Vivre tous les deux, et manger de la glace à chocolat à chaque repas ?" compléta Dean.

Sam hocha de la tête, se souvenant de cette promesse que Dean lui avait faite des années auparavant.

"Non, papa a besoin de moi. J'aime cette vie et il faut bien que quelqu'un effaces tes traces. A quel heure est ton bus ?"

"Il y en a un dans 20 min" répondit Sam.

Sans un mot de plus, Dean attrapa le sac de son frère et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de bus se passa dans un silence pesant. Les deux frères savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient, et en même temps, ils étaient prêt à prendre le risque.

"Dean ?" Sam s'arrêta juste avant de monter dans le bus, espérant que dans un dernier sursaut, il allait monter avec lui.

"Non, Sam. Promets moi que tu iras bien, de prendre soin de toi et d'avoir toujours du sel chez toi ?"

"Promis Dean… Et merci."

Dean regarda la porte se refermer et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean vit, pour la première fois, Sam faire un vrai sourire. Il fit un dernier geste de la main, et observa le car disparaître dans la nuit.

"A bientôt, Sammy" murmura Dean, en regagnant sa voiture.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est quasi prêt, donc sauf nouveau beug, il sera sur le site lundi ! 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : dernier chapitre. Je me suis inspirée (un peu beaucoup) du pilote de la série. Merci à Joralie et NiNa pour leur commentaire.

* * *

Sam était allongé sur son lit, Jessica à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrêtait pas de faire ce rêve étrange, ou plutôt ce cauchemar. Il devait passer un entretient pour l'université et si tout marchait, il prévoyait de demander Jess en mariage. Le stress devait être à l'origine de ses cauchemars. Puis c'était Halloween, bientôt le 2 novembre et malgré les années, la vie qu'il avait réussi à se reconstruire, cette date réveillait toujours de très mauvais souvenirs en lui.

Il allait enfin s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect, venant d'une des autres pièces. Il se leva silencieusement, et aperçut une ombre qui circulait dans le petit appartement. Il se plaqua contre le mur et lorsque l'inconnu pénétra dans le salon, l'attaqua par surprise. Mais l'intrus riposta. Le combat dura quelques minutes, et d'après ses mouvements et ses réactions, son assaillant savait se battre. Lorsqu'il fut mis à terre, la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs éclaira suffisamment le visage de celui qui le maintenait au sol.

"Dean ?"

"Hé, Sam !... Tu manques de pratique !"

Et pour contredire son frère, Sam lui asséna un coup de pied, qui se retrouva à son tour à terre.

"Ou peut-être pas. Tu m'aides à me relever ?"

Sam tendit une main à son aîné. Puis il observa son frère dans la pénombre de la pièce.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" demanda Sam, surpris par sa présence. Depuis qu'il avait fui, six ans auparavant, il n'avait quasiment pas eu de contact avec Dean. Ils avaient bien tenté, mais ils avaient rapidement du se rendre à l'évidence, que cela mettait Sam en danger. John n'avait jamais vraiment perdu l'espoir de retrouver son plus jeune fils, et lorsqu'il avait beaucoup bu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profaner des menaces à son encontre. Seules quelques lettres, qui transitaient par le père Jim Murphy, avait permis de garder un semblant de lien.

"Il faut que je te parle" répondit Dean.

La lumière s'alluma avant que Sam n'ait pu répliquer. Jessica se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et dévisagea son Sam puis Dean.

"Sam ?" appela-t-elle, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

"Dean, c'est Jess, ma petite amie" présenta Sam, en voyant le regard concupiscent, de son frère.

"Dean, ton frère Dean ?" demanda Jessica, surprise. Sam parlait de son frère, mais elle c'était fait à l'idée qu'elle avait peu de chance de le rencontrer un jour.

"Il faut que je parle à ton petit ami. Tu m'excuses si je te l'emprunte un peu ?" expliqua Dean.

"Non ! Tu peux parler devant Jess" fit Sam, en se plaçant aux côtés de son amie.

Dean hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sam avait pu lui raconter.

"Sammy… Papa est mort… Un accident de chasse" avoua-t-il.

Sam resta impassible. Jessica resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme qu'elle aimait.

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda Sam, avant de porter son regard vers Dean.

A ce que l'aîné des frères Winchester y lut, il comprit que Jessica était au courant pour les rapports entre John et Sam. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait de venir maintenant et de rouvrir ses veilles blessures.

"Jess… Je dois sortir, avec Dean…"

"Sam, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire, si non, je ne pourrais jamais finir ce que j'ai commencé."

Jessica hésita à le laisser partir, puis voyant son regard décidé, elle s'écarta.

Les deux frères s'installèrent dans le premier pub qu'ils croisèrent. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Six ans, ce n'était pas facile à combler.

"Comment ?" demanda enfin Sam, brisant le silence.

"Un démon. Il chassait seul, j'étais sur une affaire à la Nouvelle Orléans. D'après le Père Jim, il aurait été pris par surprise. Il n'a pas souffert longtemps" expliqua Dean.

"Quand à lieu l'enterrement ?... Si tu es venu, c'est pour ça, non ?" continua Sam, en voyant le regard surpris de Dean.

"Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais venir" confessa Dean.

"Il était aussi mon père, Dean… Si je n'y vais pas... Je ne veux plus avoir peur de lui, Dean. Je veux enterrer avec lui tout mon passé pour pouvoir avoir un futur."

Dean resta silencieux,

"Enterrer ton passé ? J'en fais parti ?"

"Non, tu es celui qui m'a donné un avenir, tu es celui qui a toujours tenu ses promesses."

Sans prévenir, Sam serra son frère dans ses bras, surprenant Dean.

"Je t'aime Dean" murmura-t-il. Après tant d'année, il avait enfin réussi à montrer à son frère ce qu'il ressentait, à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

"Moi aussi petit frère… mais là, on a l'air de vraies filles" se moqua Dean, enfin heureux et rassuré par ce que son Sammy avait réussi à accomplir.

THE END….

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Sam va aller à l'enterrement de son père, Dean va tenter de le convaincre de chasser avec lui, Sam dira non et vous connaissez la suite. 


End file.
